Alright in the end
by WishingIwasSpiderman8
Summary: She loves him. She shouldn't. She doesn't care.


Annabeth waited, feet tapping fingers twitching. There was an uncomfortable itch down the middle of her back but of course it was improper for the princess to itch her back in front of the noblest peerage of the Athenian Empire. The twelve Viceroys. She watched trying to hide her face behind a mask of oblivious childish happiness the princess who was seconds in line to thrones before her older brother and before the little ones had to look perfect.

She saw the guests mingle and sip on wine. She watched the loudest of them Viceroy Ares as he drunkenly embarrassed him self while trying to grope one of the made servants as she made her rounds up and down the hall keeping the wine flowing and the food ever plenty. He may have been a drunk and was widely known for the bastards he fathered in the brothels he frequented but he was her uncle and one of her fathers best generals so she knew not to judge him off his behaviour under the influence of drink .

She also saw Viceroy Hermes as he chatted with other guests using loud words and distracting hand gestures. His sons Travis and Conner were standing behind him looking as suspicious as ever as they whispered to each other passing mischievous looks and grins between themselves.

She made sure to keep her eye on them having grown up together as they were her cousins and she was usually the victim of most of their pranks during her childhood. She made sure to put an end to their pranks on her over the years but they still remained as childish and ignorant and childish as ever while their elder brother Luke shouldered all the responsibility and he was already taking care of most of the business of their family role while his father was here.

Their family responsibility of shipping and exports was what held the empire's economy together and with out it they wouldn't be able to ship any of their goods which were considered the best in the world.

Her eyes wandered to Viceroy Aphrodite as she unabashedly flirted with multiple suiters at the same time. Her latest marriage with her sixth husband was recently annulled leaving her free to marry any man she wanted, forty-four years six husbands and more than ten children later she looked the same as she did at the age of twenty-two with a full buxom body, luscious blond hair and blue eyes.

But despite her private habits she was one of the richest and most powerful nobles in the Empire with the largest textiles company in the known world producing the finest silks to offer and a large spy network which keep her parents on the throne she wasn't a women to be trifled with. Her youngest daughter Piper who also happened to be one of Annabeth's best friends and already on her way to marrying Annabeth's younger uncle Jason stood behind her looking quite embarrassed with her mother's flirtatious behaviour. Annabeth made sure to throw her a quick genuine smile which she warmly returned.

Annabeth's eyes skimmed over the rest of the people in the hall until she froze as her eyes locked with a pair of sea green eyes that had beautiful flecks of blue thrown across them. His eyes seemed to pull at her soul and she noticed the message he was trying to send her with his eyes. His eyes briefly glanced at the door at the end of the obviously signalling that he wanted her to follow him out of the hall.

She whispered a quick excuse to her father as she saw him slip out of a backdoor. She waited a few minutes before she got up and walked out for the hall her green dress trailing behind her.

She made her ways through the halls until she reached her room. She took a short pause leaving her hand on the door for minute before pushing it open. She walked inside and took a few steps forward then she jumped as the door slammed shut behind her. She turned around saw him as he locked the door then turned around to face her.

His beautiful eyes, blood red lips, sharp cheek bones, strong jaw and chin length dark hair that went well with his tan skin, he easily towered over her small 5'5 frame with his astounding 6'4, her eyes locked with his.

She was kissing her before she knew it. He was pushing her back against her bed his hands trying to find a way trying to get between her voluminous skirts as he tried to kiss her at the same time. She put her hands around his neck and whispered for him to slow down. As he calmed down from his frenzy she flipped them over so now she was the one on top of him. She got up and slowly started untying her skirts as his eyes raked over her form and before she knew it she was stark naked before him and it wasn't long before they were both back on the bed loving each other when they really shouldn't.

\o\o/o/ \o\o/o/

Annabeth looked at the raise and fall of his chest as he took slow sleepy breaths. It had been almost five hours since she had left the gathering almost three hours after coming to the room. And the whole all she could think of us was one thing. Why did she love him so much?

His name was Percy.

His father was the Viceroy Poseidon who was her father's main fleet admiral and her mother's arch nemesis. Annabeth was taught to hate the man before she could walk. And for some reason the hatred was unable to extend from father to son. Quite the opposite she actually fell in love with him more and more every time she saw him. she remembered the first time they had done this, she was fifteen and he was three years older.

The night she went with her father to visit his families land. His father didn't feel like having her in his presence so he had told his son to give her a tour of the near by town where all the fishing happened. She had been prepared to hate him but he had apologised on behalf of his father and treated her with the utmost respect and kindness. His servants seemed to love him and before she knew it she had been sending him secret letters through a servant who took care of the messanger birds.

Then he started shouldering more of the responsibilities of his father for the position he would soon inherit and his visits to the capital had grown more frequent. So did their private conversation which then turned to kisses and touched and so much more.

Then he was hers and she was so devestated when his betrothal was announced and she didn't send him letters for months until it was announced that it was annulled. She was confused angry sad and happy then he was there.

He had never told her what he had done but whenever she saw his father he looked at her without the disgust they usually held.

But her time to get engaged was slowly coming as suitors were surely already cozying up to her parents. She didn't know what to do when the time came but when ever she saw his beautiful green eyes and that mischievous smirk she knew that they'd be alright.

(They were alright. So were they're six kids. Yeah. Six.)


End file.
